A Snowstorm
by Mrs.Turbo319
Summary: What happens when you take Valencia (VJ {OC}), Christine (christine317 OC), Rod redline, and Leland Turbo in a house together? Flying pianos, tarantulas,babies, and fridge raiding, nothin much. Read to find out more. Humanized.


A snowstorm

This is made in honor for my friend Christine317, you should read her stories, their good! And the story may have random parts but their timed about 3 hours apart and for the singing it's about five minutes. here's the story. Enjoy :D

"C'mon," I yelled over the thunder to my two friends and my "soon-to-be-husband" . Christine, being the only one to catch up then exclaimed, " we're the heck are you taking us?" I then laughed to loudly and it caused snow to fall on Leland's head. "Haha!" Exclaimed Rod.

Leland growled at Rod and quietly murmured something unheard.

As soon as I saw what I was looking for Chris stopped and looked between me and the house. Leland and Rod stopped and stared between me and the house just like Chris. Chris then stopped looking at the house then she looked at me and practically yelled over the thunder "of all the crazy places you've taken us..." Rod then finished "... You choose this place." Leland then smiled at me and said "I like it, soon-to-be wife."

I smiled and blushed so deeply it could be seen. "Thanks," I exclaimed.

As I fished the key out of my dark blue pants pocket, my hand trembled all the way to the keyhole. As I shoved tithe key in there I turned the key and turned the knob to reveal a beautifully painted deep red inside with deep purple couches and a deep blue coffee table and a clear vase with dyed green flowers.

As we walked in, I removed the keys and closed the door. As Chris and I shoved Leland and rod further in the house, I then said to what seemed to be no one "turn on the heat!" And then a voice said "request acknowledged" and the room warmed up. "Woah, cool!" Exclaimed all but me. Leland then smiled as he had a idea. "Computer, take of Valencia's jacket!" "request acknowledged" said the Computer, as metal "hands" came out of somewhere and gently peeled my jacket of my shoulders. Leland gave me a suducive smile that gave me the chills.

After I got over the smile, we all sat down on the love seat. As I looked at us I laughed and said "this reminds me of when we went to McDonalds!" (That might be in a later one-shot.) at that murmurs of agreements were heard.

I then looked outside and I saw three foot tall piles of snow and sighed. We were gonna be here for a while.

As we all gathered in the den, me and Leland got out the karaoke stuff which includes a microphone, mega speakers, TV cables, and a DJ table. Once Leland set up the heavy stuff (though I insisted I could do it myself), I selected the song fire we make by, Alicia Keys ft. Maxwell.

As I ran on the rising of the floor I took a deep breath once Leland stepped up I started to sing

" yeah it's crazy, it's crazy

C'mon c'mon,

Yeah,

I wanna tell you really,

Oh yeah, wanna know yeah."

Once we finished singing we all headed to the living room, were everything was calm until, "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping on the coffee table just like my friend Chris. We both started to freak out. "What's wrong?" Both guys asked.

I then started to hyperventilate as Chris managed to squeak out, "there's a tarantula on the floor!" She then screamed and jumped into Rod's arms as she screamed "KILL IT! KILL IT ALREADY!" Rod then looked down and raised an eyebrow at Christine. "Oh... Hi!" She then cheerfully said. Leland then somehow picked up the piano (I didn't mention the piano, it's a bright red.) and threw it at the poor spider, he ended up smashing the spider, leaving gross insides on the hardwood floor. As I looked at Leland and gave him a what the f*** look. He then laughed and stuck his tongue out at me as I scoffed and jumped into his arms and then said "mush my pack mule, mush!" Leland then looked at me and said "no I won't."

I then thought of something and said "if you don't I'll never kiss you again!" At that Leland scrambled with me in his arms up the stairs and went to what would be our room.

It was realy dark in there a person woulnt even be able to see the back of their hand. As Leland walked in he could smell the scent of the cologne, white diamonds. As he walked around trying to set me on the bed he tripped over the bed and landed on me. I admit that he sorta made me blush as he then kissed me and whispered "your mine."

Meanwhile, Chris and Rod were raiding the kitchen for ice cream and cookies.

Rod then looked in the green freezer and saw cookies & cream flavored ice cream he then took it out of the freezer and put it on the table as Chris found were I hid the cookie jar (I do that so no one a

Eats my cookies and it they do, I'll make more.) she opened it to find about one hundred chocolate chip cookies. She set the jar on the table. Once they found two

Spoons and a plate they headed up stairs.

When I finally after two hours, emerged from the room I went downstairs to find that my cookies where gone. And so was my PERSONAL ice cream tin. As I went back upstairs I then went into an nursery like room. As I walked towards the crib I thought I saw a baby. As I got close enough to look over the railing, there actually was a baby! I picked her up and walked down stairs. I cradled her in my arms and fed her a bottle. She drunk it so fast it seemed as if she hadn't eaten for days!

As everyone gathered downstairs

I showed them the little baby yet Leland looked horrified. I looked at Leland's face and it was saying "is that yours?" I laughed at him and answered "no it's not mine."

As I looked, I saw that the snow had cleared. I packed me, Leland and the baby's belongings. As I finished packing I headed downstairs and placed the bag on the couch then I saw something on the stairs, another baby! I then said "computer bring me the baby in blue!"

"request acknowledged" replied the computer and next thing I knew the bundle was in my other arm. Chris then walked in with Rod and Leland close behind with the suitcases. They all noticed the second bundle in my arms and looked at me question. I then laughed and said "I found this one on the stairs. what's up with all these babies?" I then asked no one in particular. As we piled me and Leland's stuff in his car I jumped in the passes her side of his red Jaguar. As soon as he jumped in and closed the door to his spy car, he pressed a button that made his car able to melt the snow and ice in front of it. As we took off, in the side mirror I could see Rod's car. We then rode of to go to our next stop, Radiator Springs.

So how'd you like the story? Review?

:3


End file.
